


Tidbits 7 by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [7]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventh collection of paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tidbits 7 by Many and Varied

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  
Tidbit #1

I'm sorry, truly I am, but I just couldn't resist this...

Mysti wrote:  
> It's only a few hours until zine farr starts in ernest, so I thought

ERNEST

"Hey, Jim, did you notice the new guy today?" 

"New guy, huh? Like you're such an oldtimer..." 

"Yeah, yeah, all right... but did you see him?" 

"Who? Ernest whatsis?" Jim snickered softly. "'Ernest'," he repeated disbelievingly. "The poor guy is never gonna hear the end of it. Hope Simon doesn't partner him with Julio or Bert." A moment's thought, and Jim was doubled up on the couch from laughter. 

"Jim. Jim. JIM!!" 

"Yeah... yeah, Chief, what is it?" Jim gasped, trying to get himself back under control. "Bert and Ernie!" he muttered gleefully, then manfully restrained a chuckle when he caught Blair's glare. "Sorry. So what was it about... Ernest," he said the name very carefully indeed, "that you wanted to talk about?" 

"Did he seem kind of... twitchy... to you?" 

"Twitchy?" Jim asked, starting to frown. "Twitchy how? Nervous, guilty...?" 

"No, man, just... twitchy." Blair scowled, dragging both hands through his curls in frustration. "I don't know, okay? He just seemed odd, or something. Damn, I wish you'd noticed it. I dunno, maybe it was just me." 

"Hey, Chief," Jim said soothingly, walking over to his partner and wrapping him in a hug, "you've got good instincts, and if you say he was acting twitchy, well, then, he was acting twitchy. I'll have a talk with him tomorrow, okay?" 

"You will? Thanks, Jim. I'm sure it's nothing, but..." A soft kiss stopped the words, and neither man gave Ernest a thought until the next day, when Jim saw him in the hallway. 

"Ernest!" he hailed his fellow officer, watching him carefully. Blair was right; he *did* seem twitchy. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure - Ellison, isn't it? What can I do for you?" 

"My partner and I noticed that you seem a bit..." 

"Oh, god" the other man groaned, cutting him off. "You mean it *shows*?? Damn, damn. Look, I appreciate the concern, but..." 

"Whoa! What are you talking about? Yeah, *something* shows, but I don't know what it's about. Look, if you need help..." 

"No. No, thanks, but - there's nothing you can do. It'll go away soon, really it will." 

"*What* will?" Jim asked, morbidly curious. The man seemed to be right on the edge. 

Ernest looked around, then pulled Jim a little aside in an attempt for some privacy. "It's... zine farr," he whispered. 

Jim paled in shock. Instinctively, he lowered his voice to match the other man's whisper. "But - what does that have to do with *you*?" he asked. 

"I don't know," Ernest moaned. "All I know is that this time zine farr seems to be starting in *me*, and there's nothing I can do about it but ride it out." 

Jim eyed his fellow-officer with new respect. To accept the insanity of zine farr with such relative equanimity! Clearly, there was more to this man than met the eye. He was going to be a good addition to the squad, that much was clear. He shook Ernest's hand, wished him luck, and went to warn the rest of the guys to steer clear of the new guy for awhile.  
  
  


Mysti, I think you meant "starts in earnest" 

Margie  
  


* * *

Tidbit #2

Hiatus Hernia

 

They tore each other's clothes off, heedless as buttons and inhibitions alike were scattered about. With one great heave, Jim tossed his Guide onto the bed, then slid to cover the smaller, slim figure like blanket of lust. With a hunger born of a summer's worth of starvation, he devoured his young loftmate's sweet lips, sucking the silky tongue into his mouth and running his own over the straight ridge of white teeth.  
Blair moaned into Jim's mouth, and lifted his arms to wrap around the muscular neck, his hips beginning to rock with an unheard, internal rhythm as his lover began kissing a trail down his body. He gasped as Jim's lips brushed over his aching nipples, and tried to move his hands to Jim's face only to have them seized and pinned above his head.  
"My turn," Jim growled, a feral, animal-like sound. He'd waited all summer for this. He resumed his feast, tonguing a path of fire down Blair's belly to his navel.  
"Oh... Gawd.... Jim... Jim.... JIIIIIIIMMMMMM!" Blair's moans became louder and more incoherent as Ellison licked a circle around his belly- button, then lightly nibbled his way down Blair's abdomen to his.....  
  
  


Hi there! I'm back!!!!! Just in time to rejoice over the end of that bloody summer hiatus. :-P 

Y.O.S.  
MegaRed  
  


* * *

Tidbit #3

((based on a discussion as to whether Jim could be primal...))

"Hey, Jim, you think we could try something... different tonight?" 

"What do you mean? I'm not getting food in the bed again, the stains are _still_...." 

"No, no, no food, I promise. It's just that today, when we were in the woods, and you heard me yell, you came charging back like... I dunno, you were just so... PRIMAL, so elemental, so...." 

"You _like_ that?" 

(Blair shifts, embarassed) "Well, yeah, sometimes." 

Jim approaches him, visibly changing moods. He grabs Blair up in his arms and carries him up the stairs to the bed, manhandling him over onto his belly. 

"Uh, Jim... man, it's kinda a turn-on because I can _see_ you...." 

"Grrr...." 

"Uh, Jim?" 

(fade to black, amid moans, groans, sighs, and an occasional growl) 

Ann  
  


* * *

Tidbit #4

((I'm in the middle of writing a scene, and I'm blanking on something. Has the show ever established how good Jim's night vision is? I'm assuming it'd be comparable with his ability to see long distances and to pick out minute details, but I can't think of anything in the eps to back up this conclusion.)) 

ObSnippet:  
  


"God, Blair, I want you so bad -- " (crash) "Ouch." 

"I'm over here, man." 

"Where? On the couch?" (thunk) "Ouch." 

"No, Jim, I'm lying in front of the fireplace." 

"Great! Just stay there -- " (crash) "Ouch. What the hell was that?" 

"The coffee table -- geez, man, just turn on the damn light, willya? I think we're losing the mood here." 

"Are you kidding? I'm like a cat, chief. I can see in the dark just--" (crash) (thunk) "Ooops." 

"Ouch!" 

"What the hell is this thing poking me in the.... uh, Blair? What did I just land on?" 

"....never mind. I think it's going to be out of action for a while, anyway." 

(here endeth the snippet) 

Katrina  
  


* * *

Tidbit #5

(( When TACS sent in the folllowing: 

In Balimore, the tv listing for Sentinel this week says: 

"Ellison learns that several members of the Chopec, the tribe he lived amongst while in the Peruvian jungle, may have come to Cascade to avange Cyclops Oil company's illegal operations on protected land in Peru. After two oil executives are killed, Ellison recognizes the weapon - a poisonous dart with markings of the Chopec. Feeling torn between his duty to uphold the law and his loyalty to the Indians, Ellison subconsciouly suppresses his sentinel-like abilities, losing his powers and making Sanburg's services expandable...." 

Deb wrote the following: >>

An expandable Sanburg? Where do I order one? Christmas is coming! 

Jim and Blair lay cuddling in bed, the foreplay so far limited to kisses and light nips, but nevertheless bringing both to complete arousal. Blair pushes his lover flat on the bed and quickly moves to straddle his waist. Jim's eyes widen in astonishment as he eyes the erection pointing at him. 

"Sandburg! What the heck? What happened to you? We've made love dozens of times and I would have noticed that you were packing a monster like that! It must be 2, 3 inches bigger!" 

"Oh, don't worry about it Jim. Didn't you hear? The producers decided I was expandable." (g) 

Or did they mean expendable????? AUGH! Blair & expendable in the same sentence...Nope. Doesn't even bear thinking about. 

Deb  
  


* * *

Tidbit #6

((I've always thought that Jim had a bit of the jungle in him. He's just so damned primal running through the woods, with the paint, the arrows, the sweaty tank top, head rag and erect nipples. Oh, those erect nipples. Yum. )) 

"Hey, Jim. You know you looked pretty damned sexy when you came out of the woods with all that paint on your body," Blair said, turning away from the window to watch his lover seated on his bed. 

"You like that, Junior?" 

"Yep," smiles with goolie eyes. 

"Come here, Chief. Let me show you some of the tricks of the trade," Jim smiled as he lay back onto the bed drawing the younger man's body to lay on top of him. 

"You gonna give me a little Jungle Boogie," Blair smiled. 

"Yeah, Chief, something like that," Jim smiled up into his (insert new title for guide) eyes. 

Blair leaned down and covered The Sentinel's mouth with his own, pressing full lips against a willing mouth... 

Maureen  
  


* * *

Tidbit #7

>Now if Blair were the professor... would you behave? (What if he brought  
>his sergeant at arms with him?)  


Blame this on too much packing ... 

You could have heard a pin drop. Normally he would encourage discussion, and it would flow like water. But for some reason, today, no one was saying a word. It was intensely frustrating, almost annoying him into shrieking, "What is WRONG with you people? Am I SO boring that you can't even bring yourself to ask a QUESTION?" Tired, strung out from an incredible round of sex that had kept him up half the night, winging his lecture and hoping some of it made sense, Blair just was NOT in the mood for comatose students. He was too close to that state himself. Since he'd written the class outline on the board first thing at the beginning of class they'd been like this, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. 

Finally, the Gods of Fate smiled on him, and the period from hell ended. Gathering up his notes, stuffing them halfhazardly into his backpack, he waited for the crowd to disperse. Some of them did. 

Most of them didn't. 

They were still sitting there, staring at him. 

It had finally happened. He was living in an episode of the twilight zone. 

At the end of his rope, he glanced wildly around the room at the thirty eight women and nineteen men staring raptly at him. "What?! WHAT??!" 

Fifty seven pairs of eyes immediately zeroed in on his groin. He looked. Nope, the fly was up. With an inarticulate growl, he whirled around and started to stomp out the door. A mass sigh with a definite underlying moan in it came from behind him, stopping him in his tracks. Slowly, unsure of what he would find, but needing to know the reason for his class' distraction, he twisted around and peered as best he could down his back. 

Oh. No. 

He'd been in a hurry that morning, and running late, right on Ellison's heels out the door, not even time for a bagel ... so he'd gone commando. Only he'd picked up the wrong jeans in his rush. 

The old ones. 

With the rip in the seat. 

Through which one pale buttock gleamed clearly. 

And across it ... five perfect fingertip-shaped bruises. 

He might as well have worn a sign over his ass -- "Taken and claimed." 

Ripping his flannel shirt off and tying it around his hips so fast all onlookers could see was a blur of motion, he shrugged his backpack into place and took off for the parking lot at a trot. Fuck office hours. He was gonna go cover up his assets. Maybe with a side trip to the precinct... to show off his bruises... 

Behind him, the sigh from fifty seven throats turned wistful. It had been good while it lasted. 

(end snippet) 

Brought to you courtesy of the MONDO bruise on my butt I managed to pick up SOMEWHERE in this packing mess! 

Bren  
  


* * *

Tidbit #8

S&H

 

"Oh, man, that sucks," Jim said, as he lay on the couch reading the local paper's TV Guide. 

Blair looked over at his lover, "What sucks?" he asked. 

"Well, according to this, there isn't going to be a Starksy & Hutch reunion `any time soon.' That was one of my favourite shows--two cops who were lovers as well, I really liked it," Jim explained. 

Blair perked up, "They actually said the two of them were lovers? On TV? And the censors didn't get their panties in a knot?" he asked. 

"C'mon, Chief, of course they couldn't come right out and say that they were lovers, but if you ever watched the show, you'd know that they were--just from what they said, and the way they acted--didn't you ever see it?" Jim enquired. 

"Jim, I was like a little kid when that show ran the first time, I've seen a couple shows in re-runs, but never really looked for that sort of thing, I guess. Anyway, do they give any reasons why there won't be a reunion?" Blair asked. 

"Um, ya, here we go, `But he [Soul] wouldn't rule out another shot with Starsky. "I think it would be cool. There's a real closure that could be done with these characters," Soul said. Glaser isn't so sure: "I'm not one for going back. I'm about going forward. I love David. We had a great dance. But that's the past."'" Jim read. 

Suddenly, the paper was pulled out of his hands, and thrown to the floor, as Blair pounced on him. "We'll just have to think of _something_ to take your mind off of this, won't we?" he asked, moving his head down to capture Jim's mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. They tasted and explored each other's mouths until the need for air forced them apart. 

"Hmm, Chief, that's a good start at distracting me, but I'm still thinking about it. You'll have to try something else," Jim whispered. 

"Well, lover, let's see if this works...."  
  
  


the end (I'm too tired to write more, plus I have to get back to Fam Pic 4, but if anyone wants to add to it, feel free).  
  
Story notes:  


The stuff in quotes was from an article (just a little blurb type thingy) in the TV Guide that comes with our local daily paper, and it was from the AP, which in turn said it was quoting Friday's Entertainment Weekly. I was disappointed to read this, cus I would've liked to see a TV movie of this show, since, like Blair, I'm too young to remember seeing it the first time around. 

Stacy  
  


* * *

Tidbit #9

James said (a very long time ago!)...

> OBSENAD - Blair. Kilt. Need I say more? OK, yes - Jim. Kilt. Maybe Ellison  
> is derived from Eliot. Nice blue tartan, wrapped around his thighs...  


Oh, no! Not another crossover... 

Duncan' eyes lost their focus as the stranger from Cascade's face took him back, nearly 320 years ago... 

The man was massive, taller than him, and full of the confidence only the leader of a Highland clan could be. Planting one meaty fist on his blue tartan clad hip, he brandished the sword in his other hand and fixed clear blue eyes on MacLeod. 

"I'm Jamie Ellis of the Clan Ellis....and who might ye be?" 

Jackie W.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #10

Loft Scene

Jim Ellison picked up the very last box on the top of the closet, coughing a little as an errant dust mote tickled his throat. Clearing out this long unused cubbyhole was his first strategic move in confining the clutter of his hopelessly disorganized housemate. Hurricane Sandburg would officially be downgraded to a minor storm, he thought with satisfaction, shifting the haphazardly packed, falling apart at the seams box to the floor, then reaching up to swipe the dustcloth in one precision move across the now cleared wooden shelf. He jumped back as something fell, nearly hitting him in the face, landing with a dusty thump at his feet. 

Frowning, he picked up a hard cover book, neatly covered in heavy duty plastic, the words "Cascade Public Library" stamped across the spine. 

The cover showed a scantily clad redhead, long flowing locks curled around the muscled forearm of a dashingly attired rogue, both seated on a huge black stallion, rearing against the backdrop of sea dashed cliffs. 

"Highland Hopes?" He muttered, then groaned. Carolyn. One of her more irritating habits had been the perennial late return of library books. That and her hopeless romance novel addiction. Wondering briefly how she had managed to miss this during the clean sweep she had made of their home when she left, he finally decided returning an overdue book had not been high on her list of Things To Do Before You Leave Your Husband. 

He sighed, and sank down crosslegged on the floor, idly flipping the pages of the book, reading snatches of paragraphs as they caught his eye, muttering and smirking to himself at the florid descriptions and improbable situations the perfectly proportioned heroine and her equally improbable border lord lover managed to get into. He was about to give up and throw the book down in disgust, when he came upon a rather heated love scene, and began to get interested in spite of himself. Immersed in several torrid pages of nearly x-rated sex, the dust rag fell from his hand, neglected, and unbidden, the memory of the last time he and his lover had been together began to intrude. 

The next time his eyes focused, he was staring at a rather dusty pair of high topped hiking boots. 

"Jim! Helllllooooo...wake up, Jim!" Sandburg's insistent voice finally penetrated the fog. Ellison blinked, shook himself and smiled up at Blair's anxious face, the haze of lust clearing a bit. 

"Hey, Chief." He noted happily that the subject of his erotic thoughts was here in the flesh, so to speak, and welcomed the opportunity to act upon his fantasies. Pulling the smaller man down beside him, he growled and buried his face in the side of his neck, inhaling the heady combination of Sandburg, fresh air and the aroma of the freshly baked bagels that were now being crushed between them. 

"Whoa, big guy, what's got your motor racing so fast...ow!" Sandburg yelped. Loosening his lover's iron grip slightly, he carefully removed the hard object that was digging a hole in his side. A book...a romance book? Straightening slightly, he carefully smoothed out the creased and wrinkled paper, and began to read aloud, twitching slightly as his friend began delicately licking the sensitive skin just behind his ear. 

"...Doria sighed and pressed the softness of her aching breasts against the sculpted plains of his massive chest. She could feel the fullness of him thrusting against her most private place..." Blair shifted as he felt the hardness of his own lover's body nudging against him, and read on. 

"She had never known anything like this before...nothing she had experienced before prepared her for him, the wondrous forbidden feelings as he caressed and touched her, and the feel of his throbbing manhood... throbbing manhood? Ohhhh man...I don't believe this!" Visions of a huge, vibrating penis, shaking and quivering with a life of its own like a demented dildo formed in Sandburg's mind, and he lost it. Struggling valiantly to maintain a properly respectful loverlike response as he felt Jim surge once more against him, he lost it completely, burying his face in Jim's shoulder to stifle his giggles. 

Jackie W  
  


* * *

Tidbit #11

Re: about a scene from the ep, THREE POINT SHOT, James wrote:

Loved Simon's and Jim's reactions to "an informant? you? *who*?" and Blair's not telling them, really, and their reaction to finding out he was a connected guy. ;-) Jim is gonna sit Blair down for a *long* talk, really soon. >>  
  
  
  


"*What* informant? Where *were* you?? (all by yourself) Who is this guy??!" 

"Well, let's just say he's "well-connected." Sorry, I can't tell you who he is, that would be a really *bad* idea there, trust me. He only talks to me. Sorry Jim, he's my informant. Can't give him up." 

(Sniff. Sniff.) "But, I let you meet *my* informants..." 

"Oh, yeah, Sneaks. Really dangerous guy there -- if you're a Nike. This guy is, like, way heavy-duty. Better you don't know, Jim, believe me -- you don't want to know. Hey, gotta protect my guy." 

"Simon... what's wrong with this picture??"  
  
  


Leah, with a bit of nonsense.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #12

Token OBSENAD:

"Oh, *man*--you've got great technique." Jim sighed in pleasure, watching his lover. Blair didn't say anything, his mouth was full. 

"Oh, yeah...do it like that again!" 

Again, nothing from Blair. 

"Man, how do you take it all in like that...?" Jim sighed again. 

Blair pulled the fudgecicle out of his mouth and smiled. "Easy, man...practice makes perfect!" (g) 

Kim  
  


* * *

Tidbit #13

Pat wrote:  
>  
> Hey! Jim's growing his hair out! At last, Blair will have something to  
> hang onto! Looks soft and shiny. Finger magnet. Think Blair used enough  
> conditioner on his?  


Yes, and Ellison's been getting some sun. Note the freckles on those ear closeups. :) Who's obsessing. 

> Ooooh! Summer in Cascade. Jim Ellison in two layers or less. Aaaoooowww!! 

Yeah! 

Obsenad: 

Blair came out of the shower, a red towel wrapped around his waist. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out two beers. 

"Jim? Jim! Ooops," Blair cringed at himself, realizing he didn't have to yell. He walked out onto the balcony when he saw that the door was ajar. "Sorry about that," Blair apologized as he looked down at the older man settled back on the lounge chair. Jim cracked an eye and took one of the offered bottles. Blair took in the view of his lover, hair just slightly damp, the blue towel draped across his groin leaving his chest and thighs bare and warming in the sun. "Mmmmmmm, you look good enough to eat," Blair said. Jim smiled and opened an arm, inviting the young man to come to him. Blair did, setting himself on the ground next to Jim's face. He just stared. 

Jim cracked an eye again, glancing at his attentive lover. "What's up," Jim smiled. 

"Nothing, just watching you. I bet you see me like this all the time," Blair said, studying Jim's features. "You know, close up and personal. You're getting freckles. I can see the sweat beading up on the surface of your skin, can you actually see it exuding out of the pore?" Blair asked, frowning and squinting to see closer. 

Jim's arm wrapped around his lover. Jim opened his eyes and leaned up to take Blair's mouth in his. Jim pulled back and placed Blair's hand under the blue towel on his lap. "I've got something else I'd like you to give that much attention to," Jim said, having shut the younger man up for a minute. 

"Here? Jim, people might see." Blair could only smile at the invitation on Jim's face and the responding organ under his hand. "Mmmmm, well, let's at least go up on the roof," Blair smiled. 

Moz  
  


* * *

Tidbit #14

all good things must come to an end so I've come up with a support group for Goodnight, Love's readers to help them recover (if possible) from the prolonged addiction to this series. 

The support group will be called -  
G.L.A.D. + Goodnight Love's Agrieved Devotees 

OBsnip for Saraid who convinced me to share GLAD with the list... and a nod to sa's squash (you'll know it when you see it). ^be gentle^ it's my first posted try at anything other than filk. may be archived if anyone wants to. 

Wanted by Dallas Tejas  
  
  


Blair glanced up from the page of the newspaper he was reading on the couch as his Sentinel entered their loft. "Hey Jim. Man, you'll never guess what I read in the Cascade Guardian today." 

"Well it better not be another one of those lost anthropologist ads like that ex of yours - Saraid, put in the lost and founds." 

"Jimmm. As if." Embarrassed Blair turned his attention back to the notice in question. 

Taking the paper and flinging it carelessly to the floor Jim pulled his Guide up into his sturdy arms. "That does it, Chief. No more Clueless on that geometric network for you. From now on the only channel you'll be watching is ASATT. All Sentinel All The Time." 

Blair wasn't suprised to find out as his lover took up a thorough exploration of his tonsils that he didn't mind the curtailing of his viewing options. After all, didn't he pretty much watch ASATT exclusively already? 

An endless amount of time later he pulled back far enough to take a breath, "Jim, before the 'primetime show' starts I've got to show you this ad." 

Blair picked up the Cascade Guardian holding the section he had marked with a pumpkin-colored highlighter earlier for the Sentinel to peruse and awaited the reaction. 

He didn't have to wait long. "Sandburg! I thought that phrase was just between us. Something special." With a hurt look in his eyes he gazed in turmoil at the energetic bundle he called his own. 

"It is Jim," bouncing on his feet the anthropologist confirmed with a quick kiss on the lips. "Quite a coincidence, isn't it though? Can you imagine the odds of an organization using 'goodnight love' in its title. From the full name it sounds like it must be some group for those coping with loss of a loved one." 

"Speaking of loved ones... I believe that the next program was about to start on ASATT and I've heard this episode will be quite a ratings grabber. All about a tough cop (kiss), and his *partner* (kiss) on an undercover mission in a kingsize bed (kiss). Last one up is going to do cleanup." With a giggle Blair ran toward the stairs leading up to their bed, Jim not far behind.  
  


* * *

Tidbit #15

EG made the observation after the airing of THREE POINT SHOT:

...someone is definitely reading the fan list somewhere! I mean, there was a whole discussion over Blair's age and how it hadn't been officially pronouced. Now they've given us a year. There's been discussions on Jim, insurance and the possibilities for him getting another truck. Now the writers have addressed that issue and poor Jim has a drive 'em and wreck 'em specialty. I feel watched. ;) >>

Lady Serez responded: 

Wanna bet it's the Watchers (of Highlander fame) doing the watching? It would make sense, seeing as how Pet Fly've made off with one actor from that show, and we've seen stories with Highlander characters. 

Imagine it-- 

Jim looked up from his paperwork when he heard a noise. He used Sentinel sight, and spotted a man near the bathrooms acting odd--ducking under decks, columns, etc. He frowned. He really wished that Blair hadn't told the local paint gun club that the station'd be a great place to start this month's "Gotcha" game. They already had aggravated Simon's ulcer when one had popped up from under his desk and nearly given him a heart attack. JIm sighed, shook his head and went back to his work. He'd have a great deal to say to Blair tonight--the only question was if Blair would stay off him long enough to let Jim complain about the paint-gun club's behavior... 

The venetian blinds went *thwack* when Simon leaned back and let the blinds go. He knew, unlike Jim, that the bathroom man WASN'T a part of the paint-gun club, althrough that had been bad enough. How had *they* tracked him down? After Carl Young had died in a hail of gunfire, Simon Banks had shown up here in Cascade and taken the job of Captain in the Cascade PD. He smiled somewhat ironically. Ozzie, his first teacher, would probably have fallen off his stool laughing had he known that Carl, now Simon, the original cop-hater, had taken this position. Ozzie. His first teacher, also his owner's son-in-law. 

Simon opened a small hole in the blinds and looked out again. A Watcher. Gods, didn't they ever *stop* watching? If they HAD to watch someone, why not Brown? He generated enough excitment to bore a herd of camels. Simon laughed a little, and let the blinds fall closed again. 

LS  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
